A Short Red and Copycat Oneshot
by The.Master.Simm
Summary: A shortish one shot about Red and the very minor character Copycat. I have a thing for very minor characters.


They first met years ago when she was only ten and he was -as she learned later- eleven. Nobody liked her back then, but who could blame them. She was very annoying back then and copied anything anyone said to her. She would admit to that. She was sitting on her bed with her Doduo which her uncle Norman had helped her catch on her last birthday. The boy walked up the stairs leading into her room and he just stood there not saying anything, of course she didn't say anything either as she was waiting for him to speak. He realized that she was not going to say anything and spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Red." Relieved that he finally spoke she repeated him exactly.

""Hello, I'm Red"" He raised his left eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you copying me?"

""Are you copying me?"" After she said that he lifted his head back and laughed for a little while than she began to do the same. When he finally stopped he looked at her and said.

"You're called Copycat right?"

""You're called Copycat right?"" Instead of getting mad like others would have he just smiled and said.

"Weeell, if that's how you're gonna act I guess you probably don't want this." He pulled the newest Clefairy Poke Doll out of his backpack. She immediately stopped and excitedly reached for the doll.

"Is that a Poke Doll!" After she said the he pulled the doll back and smiled.

"Uh uh uh." His smile grew and he stuck a hand out to keep her at bay. "If you want it say sorry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He chuckled and handed the doll to her. Copycat smiled and hugged the doll. "What was your name again."

"Red, like my eyes." She looked and saw that his eyes like most of his clothes were bright red.

"Thanks Red."

"So kid keep the doll." He said it as though he was much older than she was even though he was only about nine months older. "I'll be seeing you." He gave another smaller smile, she smiled back and he turned around and sprinted down the stairs.

She had almost forgotten him and the doll as most little kids would have until about three months later. She was in her room reading a children's dictionary, teaching her Doduo to mimic English.

"King. A leader of a government run by a certain family and only their descendants." She began to flip back to the 'D' section "Now what does descendents mean."

"RED!" She looked up at the bird. The right head -which was seemingly the one that spoke as he was the one that usually yelled - was staring out the window and the left was looking attentively at her, which was the normal level of attentiveness for the bird's heads.

"*sigh* We already did the colors Righty." She was exasperated at them. Lefty rarely talked but always said the right thing whereas Righty always yelled out random things.

"RED!" This time the bird's right head began to tap her shoulder and point at the window. Just to shut him up she looked and saw someone staring at the window from outside. She immediately recognized him as the boy who gave her a doll that just sat on her desk. He walked towards the house and she sat waiting until she saw him come up the stairs.

"Hey kid." There was something about him that had changed. He smiled but his eyes seemed so sad and many years older than the rest of him.

"Hello Red." Her Doduo walked over to the boy and extended both heads to him to be petted. This was something that had never happened before. Of all the people they had met it seemed one head always didn't like the person at first. Even when she got them Lefty just completely ignored her for a month and only seemed to care when it was time for food. He rubbed both of their heads with either hand and after a few seconds they got bored, and walked off to her bed. He reached over to his backpack and opened the smallest pocket.

"Hey kid, catch." He pulled two ping-pong sized Pokeballs and threw them at her. She managed to catch one and the other hit her smack in the middle of her forehead.

"Ow!" She cried out as Red laughed and she inspected the Pokeballs. They weren't the standard red and white ones. She had seen these in a book once, they where the most expensive kind, Ultra Balls. "Are these for me?"

"Yeah open them." She wasn't even expecting them to have Pokémon in them. She pushed the center buttons and white energy came from the now opened Ultra Balls. The energy formed two Pokémon. One she recognized as a Clefairy and the other was a purple blob with beady black eyes. They looked around confusedly saying their names, the purple ones' evidently being Ditto. They looked at Red and started to walked over to him and his smile turned to a firm frown.

"I told you two." His tone was different, he sounded like a trainer and almost sounded grown up. He got on one knee and stared them down "You guys' are gonna be hers' now. If she'll take you two."

"Of course I do, but wait... I'm not a real trainer with badges what if they don't listen." She got worried that these Pokémon would never listen to her.

"Don't worry that's only if you trade a Pokémon for them. Being given them is different." His voice had its youthfulness back, and he smiled. The Clefairy immediately walked over to her and curled up under her arm, while the Ditto shuffled slowly to her.

"What kind of stuff does the Ditto do." She had never heard of a Ditto before and he had no discernible features other than his beady eyes and straight line of a mouth.

"Hm...-" He seemed surprised that she didn't know it"-you'll see. I got him with you in mind. Tell him to transform." That was a word that she had only heard before, but did not know what it meant.

"Ditto tras- um trans- uh- transform." She glared at the chuckling Red when the Ditto began to glow and get bigger. She thought it was evolving, but when the light went away she saw that it looked just like Red.

"Ditto Ditto" Called out the Ditto disguised as Red.

"Woah that's cool. Thanks!" She looked up and saw that the real Red was walking down the stairs. She got up and ran after him but somehow she missed him and he was out the door when she made it down the stairs. It seemed just like that, she had her first crush and she had a Pokémon that could make itself look like him.


End file.
